1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a light emitting device equipped with the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting devices made of semiconductor materials, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. In use, an LED package is usually provided to obtain protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs.
The LED package generally includes a substrate, a pair of electrodes formed on the substrate, an LED die arranged on the substrate and electrically connected to the electrodes. However, the LED die has a light output angle only at a range of 120 degree, which undesirably results to a small illumination area. To obtain a larger illumination area, a plurality of LED dies is usually provided in predetermined angles to emit light toward different directions.
However, due to that there are usually at least two LED dies arranged in predetermined angles in an LED emitting device, a structure of the LED emitting device is complex, and an installation position of the LED dies are limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package and an LED emitting device equipped with the LED package which can overcome the above shortcomings.